


prettier than you

by blueprintskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueprintskz/pseuds/blueprintskz
Summary: hyunjin hates how beautiful chan is. or does he hates the fact that he's attracted to him?
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	prettier than you

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ hope you'll this short one shot.  
> i'm sorry if there's any mistakes, i'm not fully fluent in english, i'm trying my best. (if you want to help me clear some mistakes feel free to tell me) thank you for reading~

"hyunjin~ isn't it the guy that come at you the other day?"

hyunjin lifted his eyes from his almost empty drink, his heart started to ache looking at this face he didn't forget despite the fact he saw it only once in his life. he was observing the man at the front door of the club whose was obviously looking for someone. hyunjin let out a small laugh before finishing in one shot his glass and putting it back on the low table.

"you think i should ask him of he brought his pretty little brother with him?" said hyunjin with a smirk while playing with his long hair.

Jisung, his friend almost choked on his laugh.

"don't do it, he'll break all your teeth"

hyunjin licked his big lips rethinking of what had happened.

_"oh.. excuse me.."_

_hyunjin lowered his eyes to the person who bumped into him. surprised, he swore he never saw an angel looking this adorable in front of his eyes. he lowered himself to pick the notebook of the pretty boy. he saw quickly his name written on it._

_"it's okay.. jeongin"_

_jeongin started to blush automatically when hyunjin pronounced his name._ _he nodded to thank him while taking his notebook back. he was about to go when hyunjin block him with his arm, his hand against the wall._

_"hm.. can we see each others when classes are over..?"_

_jeongin was obviously scared of the boy in_ _front of him, his eyes didn't inspired trust to him. he felt trapped, he didn't know what to say. hyunjin was too intimidating._

_"leave my bro alone, pervert."_

_hyunjin started to smile, he tourned his face to saw who was talking to him. he was a bit shocked seeing the physical appearance of the boy. the guy had a strong stare and was muscular, but hyunjin needs more than this to be intimidated._

_"if not? what are you gonna do? beat my ass?"_

_the guy seemed like he didn't want to laugh. he approached hyunjin and pushed him really hard. hyunjin almost fall. every students in the corridor were really surprised._

_hyunjin didn't care and smiled was looking at the person who attacked him._

_"hot~"_

_jeongin took his brother by the arm._

_"chan, leave him alone, okay? it ain't worth it."_

_chan was looking at hyunjin with a dark stare but hyunjin saw a weird something in it, like if chan was dissapointed in him._

_jeongin and chan then left letting_ _hyunjin who sighed while massaging his neck. he found jeongin too adorable to not let him a second chance. even though he had to deal with his big brother again._

hyunjin was following chan with his eyes, he saw him join his friend at the bar. he looked at him, better than the first time he met him. he would be lying if he said that chan doesn't make him feel something right in his stomach. chan was wearing a white shirt that was unbottoned, letting his soft white chest showing. his sleeves rolled up his arms was letting his longs veins being visible. his black hair brushed back, showing his forehead, was freeing his perfectly drawn face. hyunjin was finding him unbelievely attractive, he was irritated by chan's beauty.

hyunjin was frustrated, and even more when he saw that chan had all eyes on him. he was clearly the star of this place. hyunjin clenched his fist and his teeth, how this bastard dared to still his place. how he dared to look prettier and hotter than him. hyunjin was a used to be the better looking one of this club, he was well-known here and was considered like a prince by the employees and the regulars costumers.

he stood up, leaving jisung a bit confused. hyunjin went down the platform he was to go into the crowd.

he joigned the bar, stood up behind chan's back while the last was enjoying his drink and laughing with his friend.

"get out of here."

chan looked back, surprised hearing this, not knowing at first that hyunjin was talking to him, he recognized him so his face changed suddenly to a hard expression.

"excuse-me?"

hyunjin was directly looking at chan.

"i don't like the fact that you are prettier than me."

chan didn't know how to react during one second and he wanted to laugh but held it back.

"are you really serious right now?"

hyunjin lifted his eyebrows showing how serious he was leaving chan out of words. chan then stood up and went straight face to face to hyunjin.

"so you mad? how cute~"

hyunjin didn't respond anything. chan patted hyunjin's shoulder while smiling. he then went to dance being satisfied by what hyunjin told him. he danced while making sure hyunjin was watching him.

chan definitly stole his throne tonight and hyunjin was more and more frustated by the fact that chan was indeed a good opponent. chan was too hot and hyunjin didn't know why he was this mad about it. but he knew he was charismatic too and he was not someone who abandonned quickly.

hyunjin joined chan in the crowd, some people were looking at them wondering if the both of them were going to fight. they were looking at each others dead in the eyes. a tension was in the air. chan started to laugh.

"stop making that face, the day when the prince lost his throne always has to come."

chan restarted to dance. hyunjin wanted to stay serious but lost it and smiled at what chan said to him. they then danced together. still staring are each others. chan didn't know if hyunjin was trying to seduce him with his sexy dance moves but it was working, chan was finding him really excellent. the first time he saw hyunjin he thought that he was really pretty but seems stupid, he didn't thought wrong though. hyunjin was hot-headed.

hyunjin started to feel tired, he went to rest by a wall. his breathing was short, he gave all he has for chan. chan looked at him. hyunjin was already looking at him, he put his hand on his hair while telling chan to come to him with the other. he had a smirk on his face, definitly having an idea behind his head.

chan went out of the crowd, following hyunjin who had already starting to walk further away. chan was following him, keeping several meters of distance between them. hyunjin sometimes looked back at chan to make sure he was following him. he couldn't stop smiling. even though it wasn't obvious chan knew what hyunjin wanted to do.

towards the toilets, chan bumped into someone shoulder and while he was being sorry hyunjin disappeared. chan looked around wondering where the boy was hiding. he entered the toilets, looking everywhere but hyunjin wasn't there. he went out and started to look at a really dark and small place.

something gripped his shirt, bringing him in a small local where only cleaning material was on the ground. he was a bit surprised feeling his body against hyunjin's. hyunjin pushed him hard, letting chan let out a big snort of pain because his back hit hard against the wall. 

"move pervet." 

chan looked at hyunjin, smiling.

"you're so childish, it's you that bring me there."

hyunjin stared at him, crossed his arms. he didn't want to assume that he wanted to be alone with chan.

"so what?"

chan was confused, having difficulties to understand the younger.

"so.. you got what you wanted, you pushed me. what more do you want?"

chan sighed and decided to leave but hyunjin, held him and pushed him against the wall once again while gripping firmly chan's shirt. chan found hyunjin extremely hot acting like a dom.

theirs face was really close. the tension from earlier was being felt three time more than before. chan put his hands on hyunjin's forearms wanting to let go off him but hyunjin was strong. he wasn't moving at all and was just looking at chan without saying anything. chan decided to look at hyunjin's eyes and let him drown in it. he let hyunjin's arms to put his hands on hyunjin cheeks.

"don't worry, you're way prettier than me."

hyunjin was surprised by chan's gesture and even more because of what chan said to him. he was struggling to get the information right and without knowing why his lips met chan's ones. hyunjin felt hands lifting him and moving him against the other wall. chan blocked him and kissed him really hard. hyunjin felt his body become weak because of chan and he hated that. he hated being weak so he started to dominate the kiss to show chan that he was stronger than him. he gripped chan's shirt and keep chan really close. both of them was trying to show the other who was the best, they kissed with a lot of ferocity that some soft moans was being heard. when they let go of each others, both step back, loud breathing. hyunjin started to smirk.

"so.. you were just jealous because i tried to hit on your little brother."

chan looked at him, a smile growing on his face.

"you're not as stupid as i thought in the end."


End file.
